Homemade ice cream
by SeaStar4739
Summary: Robin teach Starfire how to make an ice cream. I have no idea how to to the summary. This story will teach you to not play with your food or else. Rob/Star PLEASE READ&REVIEW ONESHOT


P.s. I don't own T T

* * *

Earthling custom are the most unfamiliar and complicate, especially for the teenage Tamaranean girl. Even thought she got the most common language on Earth that called 'English' but she still wonder why there are so many language on Earth apart from English such as 'Thai' language that she got from her new foreigner friend. Nita. The Earth's cultures are still being the new things for her. Sometimes she was afraid to embracing her friends by doing the inappropriate things for human like Tamaranean's table manner for example. It's nice on Tamaran, but not for Earth. Earth is always be a wonderful place for her apart from her home planet, the strange things, strange language, strange culture, strange food and dessert of corse. Every time she taste it, she could feel that she is flying over the heaven. At one bite, the taste of it would intermingle on the tongue, the sweetness and followed by the special tang of those exotic sweet flavors. It would explode in her mouth and she would be desire for more. Cotton candy is the first dessert that she had ever taste, since she was misunderstood that it is the cotton ball. Second is cake the layer of the bread with sweet smell of butter, cream and different flavour of fruits, it usually appear in a party or celebrating for birthday. But now all of her attention and interesting is the colourful snowy cream with an unlimited flavour, an ice cream. After Nita and Raver made her one. Now she is in front of the Titan computer to search the information about the ball of sweet taste snow.

For conclusion the ice cream a frozen dessert usually made from dairy products, such as milk and cream, and often combined with fruits or other ingredients and flavours. Most varieties contain sugar, although some are made with other sweeteners. In some cases, artificial flavourings and colorings are used in addition to, or instead of, the natural ingredients. The mixture of chosen ingredients is stirred slowly while cooling, in order to incorporate air and to prevent large ice crystals from forming. The result is smoothly textured semi-solid foam that is malleable and can be scooped. There are a lot of types of ice cream. Standard ice cream is the common one, contain milk, sugar and synthesize ingredients. Frozen custard is the high fat ice cream that consists of yolk. Granita and Sorbet is the similar kind of ice cream, which made from the shaved frozen juice, usually served during the meal, sorbet is much smoother than granita. Sherbet ice cream is the one that made from albumen, sugar and fruits juice. Soft ice cream is the ice cream that have lower amount of fat than the normal milk ice cream. It no need to be frozen before serving, just squeeze it in the cone is enough. The shave ice is the common easy to make ice cream, no doubt why her friends make them really quick. Normally ice creams existed in summer, however some country that have hot weather will be sale for whole year. Suddenly Starfire felt something little funny in her stomach( for shortly we called it stomach growling) maybe because she was starring at the picture of food for too long. She realized that she want to eat some thing fresh cool and sweet. Yes ice cream. She flopped from the seat and flew over the fridge to check how much ice cream they have. OH EMPTHY… she thought sadly as she sat on the couch and let out a huge long sigh. Suddenly she felt the mystery glove hands were quickly covered her eyes. She let out small eep! Then smirk when she knew who is it.

"Guess who?" The stranger's deep voice was promptly breaking the silent.

"Batman?" She teased. The stranger's smile dropdown when he heard that word. She chuckled and said his true name.

"Robin" She said and waited his reply. As soon as she felt the hands moved away, the soft warm lips were landed on her neck and peck along her jaws line to her cheek. She giggled when his lips tickled on her sensitive spot.

"Surprise…" Starfire turned back to face with her boyfriend's cocky smirk. Their relationship began to grow even more since they express their feelings for each other.

"Greeting" She smiled sweetie while Robin jump across the supporter to sit next to his girl.

"Hey, you tease me." He said. She stuck her tongue out playfully; he shrugged his bottom lip up and mocks glared at her.

"Where are the others?" He turned around when he realized that their tower seemed too quiet than usual.

"Friend Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven was out to movies and friends Nita is cleaning the toilet."

"Yeah that's her lesson to not mess up with the main security system _(See in 'New member' serie chapter 5)_."

**With Nita **

**Rest room**

"Ahh chow!*sniff* who's talking about me me?"

**With Robin and Starfire**

**Common room**

"Robin, do we have any ice cream left in the fridge?"

"Sorry Star, I think Cyborg and Beast boy get ran out of it." He said and softly stroked on her auburn red hair.

"Oh! Perhaps I can go out and get one from the mall of shopping." She suggested and stands up.

"Star, the shopping mall was closed today." But Robin pushed her down.

"Then we could get one from the shop on walkway." So she quickly stood up again.

"Don't you remember that we make a mess on the streets during the fight?" then he pulled her down.

"Oh well, never mind." She bit her bottom lips, rest her chin on her palms and sigh again.

Soon Robin got some idea. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pull her over him so he can snuggled against her.

"You like ice cream right?" He said, rubbing his head against her. "Very, Nita and Raven use to made one for me."

Robin sprang his head up in awe "Nita is okay to be cooked, but Raven?" She cut him off " She's good at this too." Then she continues, " Friends Beast boy and Cyborg also tell me that ice cream flavor can be compare with people personality."

"Like what?" he asked curiously

"For example, Beast boy is always bright and playful like Lime flavor, Raven is sweet and quiet like blueberry ice cream, Nita is gleam and cool like Lemon or orange ice cream Cyborg is like chocolate." Robin's eyes widen under his mask when he heard that "Why do you think star?"

"Because it same as his skin." Then they burst out their laughting before some one interrupts them.

"SAID WHAT!" They flinched as they saw Cyborg's head poked out from Robin's communicator.

"I am just kidding friend Cyborg." Starfire tried to apologies her angry half robot friend.

"Never mind Star, and Robin we have a little problem here about booking the seat so we're gonna go home abit late. Ohh! Tell Nita to keep away from my computer while she's cleaning my room." Then the monitor went off.

"How about…" He started" We make the ice cream by our self? Alfred used to make me one when I was young. Starfire turned to him.

"Truly?"

"Mmm Hmmm" He nodded then he felt some weight was pressed over his body. He was wrapped inside his alien girlfriend's embrace.

"Oh! Thank you boyfriend Robin! I've never know you are kind of knowledgably about the foods." She beamed.

"It's okay, Now get up cause I'm gonna fall on the head first."

**In Kitchen **

They both stand in front the kitchen cabinet with all of their ingredients in front of them.

"Okay we're going to make strawberry ice cream kay?" Robin said while checking the ingredients.

**Ingredients.**

500 g. of Strawberries

½ cup of icing sugar

2 table spoon of lemonade

1 ½ cup of Whipping cream

**Step 1:** Wash the strawberries and chopped into a small pieces.

**Step 2:** Use the blender to blend the chopped strawberries then mix it with icing sugar and lemonade, blend it again until it completely mix together.

**Step 3:** Pour the mixture through the sieve, mix it with whipping cream.

**Step 4:** Leave it in the freezer for 2 hours then grate it with the fork then freeze it again. Repeat this step every 2 hours for 3 times.

**Step 5:** Eat it!

Later…

Robin opened the fridge and took out their finished homemade strawberry ice cream. He closes the fridge and show the ice cream to Starfire.

"Yay! We did it" She beam happily.

"Good job Star. Do you want to try it?" Robin said, picked up the spoon. He scooped a little amount of ice cream and move it to Starfire's face. She put it into her mouth and tasted the ice cream.

"Mmm… It is delicious." She said, licking her lips.

"Alright, it's time to eat." He said and scooped the ice cream into his bowl, but then the ice cream ball accidently flew from the spoon into Starfire's face. She squealed as she felt the ball of sticky ice mashed on her face.

Robin's mouth flopped open. His spoon dropped down on the floor, he quickly ran to check on his Starfire's face with the ice cream box in his hand.

"You okay?" He asked, Starfire whipped the ice cream from her eyes and gives Robin a blank look. He returned her a weak smile, she looked at the remaining ice cream and smirk slyly.

"So is that the war?" She said making Robin's eyes widen in horror. Before he was about to react, Starfire picked the remain ice cream from the box and stuff it into Robin's mouth.

He tried to swallow the huge amount of ice cream then look at her with evilly smile "Alright!"

They running, ducking and throwing the ice cream everywhere until the kitchen covered with the ice cream, some are flew through the cabinet into common room. Finally when both of them were coated with the melted sticky liquid, Starfire pour the rest of the mixture from the blender into Robin's head. He finish the battle by grabbed her by her waist when she tried to escape, pick the mixture of ice cream from his head and smeared it on her cheeks. They burst out the laugh for a while, when they calm down they looked into their partner eyes. (Masked) Sapphire and Emerald. Robin slowly learnt down and licked on her face, hunting the ice cream stains, she repeat his action Slowly they moved their mouth and covered it with another's mouth, kissing softly. Just a moment during they kissing. They heard the sound of the bucket and the mop dropped behind them. They turned to meet with extremely shocked new teammate with her mouth hung open until her jaws reach the floor. Yet, she stomped over them, her lilac eyes suddenly burned in anger.

"What the heck do you think you are doing! I just cleaned this room!" She snapped

"Ahh... Nita we didn't mean to..." Robin tried to describe what's going on, but she cut him off.

"Don't you dare to said anything while I'm talking." they quickly shut their mouth and continue listen to their younger teammate complain about them.

"Do you guy have any idea how long it take to clean the floor then up to the ceiling!" She crossed her arms and glared at them, growling.

"Chill down, ahh we're sorry okay? We didn't mean to make a mess." Robin stood up and helps Starfire to up with him.

"Yes friend Nita, we just having the fun on playing the war of ice cream." Starfire said innocently, that's made Nita eye's more narrowed.

"You two make this mess while I'm cleaning so you must deal with it. Now!" She snarled and hand them the mop and the bucket. Both of them looked at each other then at the mop. They sigh and started to do what they should do.

* * *

Sigh~ finally it's finish. Sorry for suck plotting. It have been a long time since my last update in "New member" series. I think I'll take a short break for that and continue on my new story. So that's why I wrote this. Anyway when you finish this story, tell your friends to not play with the food or they will ended up like Robin and Starfire.


End file.
